She's Worth It
by Valkubabe
Summary: Just a Little Clexa Wedding. Hoping to make this a series in the future ! Fluff till the end. I do not own these characters. also on Archive of our own.


"I can't believe that in less that two hours my baby is gonna be mrs Griffin-Woods." Clarke just smiled and shook her head at her mothers antics. She had put so much time into planning the wedding that Clarke was sure her mother was more excited about it that she and Lexa put together.

"My babe definitely isn't a baby anymore! I'm so proud of you Clarkey."

"Thanks dad, Thanks mom. For everything. I love you both so much."

1 hour 20 minutes till the wedding and all that is left to do are any final touches to the brides' make-ups and the guests to be seated. You could feel the nerves in the air in every room but one, that being miss Lexa woods.

"Lex, how aren't you a nervous wreck right now? Even I'm nervous and I'm just your best man." She laughed at that all the while Lincoln was shaking his head and looking genuinely baffled.

"This is what I've wanted from the moment I realised Clarke was more than a friend. From that first moment I said 'hi' I knew there was a connection Linc. I have been waiting so long for this and I got over my nerves the moment she said yes. The moment she said yes, I knew I had nothing to worry about. She is my world Linc, so I have nothing to worry about. Even if I absolutely embassies myself up there today, it wont matter, because I have her. Because she said yes.

 _8 months earlier:_

 _*Lexa was a nervous wreck. Her perfect night, weeks of planning. Ruined. Octavia had just messaged her saying Clarke was mad. Beyond pissed. Apparently she got too caught up in her meticulous planning of the perfect night and had forgot date night the day before, as well as picking Clarke up from college today._

 _"I cant do this. Can I do this? Like, can I actually do this. She's already pissed at me and she hasn't even got to the apartment yet." Lincoln rolled his eyes, but then realised she couldn't actually see him through the phone._

 _"Lexa! You have absolutely nothing to worry about so suck it up and you'll be fine."_

 _"But how do you know Lincoln? How are you so sure?" He laughed at that._

 _"Because I've seen the way she looks at you. Even though you're known as the big bad commander and everyone at college is intimidated of you, she looks at you like you're this big fluffy racoon she just wants to cuddle. She loves you Lex, more importantly, you love her. Are you really going to risk that for a what if?" To say Lexa was gobsmacked is an understatement. About to respond she pauses at the sound of keys._

 _"She's here Linc, got to go. Talk to you tomorrow cous. Oh a Lincoln! Thank you."_

 _When Clarke walked in, Lexa smiled. She could definitely do this. Clarke is worth it. Clarke will always be worth it for Lexa."_

 _"Hey baby"_

 _"I'm mad at you, stop being cute." Lexa gulped. Here goes nothing._

 _"you know, I had this whole night planned out. Everything was going to be perfect. Reservations at that Italian place you've been wanting to go to for months, tickets to that new movie you've been begging me to take you too, a romantic stroll through the park and then a few other locations that I would have hoped you'd remember from our relationship. From the universities football pitch, where I first admitted to myself that I might like you, to that gallery you took me to about 4 months into our relationship. That day I realised that you, you were it for me. While you rambled on about each and every single one of those art pieces, I got to admire the best work of art in the room. And I am still admiring her to this day. Our final stop was going to be the rooftop to our old apartment, where I told you that I loved you for the first time. I planned it all, down the the very last detail. I just got so caught in it being perfect, I forgot about date night. And not picking you up earlier, I'm honestly going to pin it down to stress, and nerves and god knows what else was going through my head today."_

 _Lexa reached into her pocket at this point._

 _"So, Clarke Elizabeth Griffin, even though I tried my absolute hardest to make this the best night of our lives. I lost myself and realised as long as we were together, it always will be." With Clarke on the verge of tears, Lexa got down on one knee. The tears were definitely flowing now._

 _"Will you do me the biggest honour of being my wife? Allowing us to be together, forever. Marry me baby, and make me the happiest bride in the world."_

 _Clarke couldn't talk. Nodding her head she kissed Lexa with all the passion she had._

 _"I love you baby, and yes I will marry you. God I love you so much. This was perfect, you are perfect." With the both of them crying, Lexa slid the 18k gold diamond ring onto Clarkes' finger, for everyone in the coming days to see. *_

Present day:

As Clarke was making her way down the isle she looked to Lexa. Her person. They made eye contact and everyone could see the love radiating off of the both of them. Lexa had tears in her eyes. Raven, Octavia and even Anya were in tears as bridesmaids left of the alter. Lincoln couldn't look happier standing beside Lexa as best man.

As Jake passed Clarke over to Lexa, he smiled and kissed her forehead, his soon to be daughter in law. Walking to his seat you could see how happy he was. His baby girl was finally happy. Lexa is that reason. He's probably been waiting for this day even longer than Clarke and Lexa.

"I love you Mrs woods."

"And I love you, Mrs Griffin."

The crowed watched on with smiles as the minister introduced himself and proceeded on with the ceremony.

"Clarke Elizabeth Griffin. Will you have this woman to be your wife. Live with her in the covenant of marriage. Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her - in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful to her till death do you part.?"

With both their smiles getting bigger by the second, Clarke answered.

"I will."

"And Lexa Alicia Woods, Will you …"

Whipping a tear off Clarks cheek, Lexa answered.

"Yes! Definitely! Of course I will."

By the time it got to the vows the entire crowd in the venue were emotional wrecks. Even the minister was barely holding his own.

"i was always told I have an old soul. That I needed to live a little, be younger. And then I met you. Since then, people have noticed a change in me. People have commented on the fact that I look young and free. That I look happy. I had to grow up to fast as a kid, but I think you gave me a bit of that childhood back. The innocent, the happiness. The freedom to be me, to be happy without that weight on my shoulder always bringing me down. So for that Clarke, baby I owe you. I owe you my life. For that, I promise to live everyday loving you. Being happy, with you. Having fun with you, like that innocent and carefree child I get to be when I am with you. I promise to put you above all of my needs because that is what you have always done for me. I was never good at understanding emotions, I'm still not. But I understand you. And I promise to do that forever. You are my life Clarke Griffin and I love you with all my heart."

By the end of her speech Lexa was struggling to keep it together. Clarke was gone as soon as she started. Lexa's speech reduced everyone to tears, Clarke especially. Ugly crying be damned, she didn't care. She just had to get through her vows without completely breaking down now. She could do this.

"When I met you, I was mesmerised. And 4 years down the line, I still am. You have been my inspiration since the day we met. You showed me thats its okay to be sad, its okay to move past the hurt, its okay to be happy. You showed me that there are people out there, decent people. People I can trust with my heart, people like you. You showed me love when everyone else showed me heartache. You say I taught you how to live again, but you gave me the confidence to live in the first place. When I am with you, I feel everything. Lex, it is overwhelming what I feel for you, exhilarating. Life with you is an adventure and I cant wait to keep exploring it. Lexa, you are it for me, and I love you with everything I have. I cant wait for our next adventure together Mrs Griffin-Woods."

The rest of the ceremony was full of laughs and tears and even more promises. Lexa was shaking the entire time she tried to get the ring onto Clarkes' finger, so of course Clarke offered a distraction in the form of a very steamy kiss. Predictable Raven was the one to pipe up and say that the minister hadn't said 'kiss the bride' yet. They didn't pull apart though. The minister finally said those magic words and the applause was deafening. They pulled apart and laughed. They were finally married, wife and wife.

"Hi"

"Hi back Mrs Griffin-Woods."


End file.
